


The disaster cake

by cielblu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Sehun, Bassed on tweets, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Slice of Life, author!Junmyeon, hunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielblu/pseuds/cielblu
Summary: Sehun bakes Junmyeon a cake every year since they started dating, this year it's not exception.





	The disaster cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viverl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/gifts).



> This is a gift to Viverl <3  
> I know i'm late for the birthday but I couldn't not dedicate this soft Seho to you ~
> 
> Also, this story is based on Viverl's tweets about her husband baking her a cake for her birthday! 
> 
> I wish you the best, and thank you for suppoting me, I will always be greatful. Lost of love to dragon too <3
> 
> Warnings.  
> -My first language isn't english.  
> -I don't have a proof reader or a beta, cause Viverl offer to do that but I couldn't show her the gift before it was finished hahaha
> 
> Update: Thank you Viverl for being my beta <3

19.05.21 – Seoul, South Korea

The dim light from the monitor reflected on Junmyeon’s glasses as he stared at the cursor. Kim Junmyeon is a well respect author working on the next book of his saga. The deadline was close and his editor kept calling and asking about it. That causes Junmyeon to be a little bit on the edge. He loves his job, creating worlds, characters and stories. Even one of them got so big and was so well received that it was adapted into a web movie. “The Dragon slayer” was an adaptation of one of his firsts published books, the first duology he’s ever written. That’s where he met Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun was a rookie actor at that time. He was young, full of energy and determination in his eyes. It was incredible to see, at least for Junmyeon, how his acting improved over the years as he kept getting bigger and bigger roles. “The Dragon slayer” duology, was Sehun’s first main protagonist role. So Junmyeon was there since Sehun started his career./p>

Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile, staring at the movie poster that was hanging in his study-room. Sehun was younger then, giving life to the character of the dragon.

-Damn, I was lucky – Junmyeon whispered as he stared at the poster. He was lucky that he wrote the script for the movie. Of course taking classes because writing books is not the same as writing a script, and he was lucky that he could take part in the casting selection.

The casting was the first time he saw Sehun. Probably he went a little stalker mode after that. He went to every single day of shooting with the excuse of “I’m making sure you are respecting the script”, but he was there for Sehun.

Junmyeon couldn’t deny that he was surprised when Sehun confessed to him, asking him on a date after the movie was release. It wasn’t a proper date, like expensive restaurant and long walks down Han River, but it was what they could do at that moment. They met at Junmyeon’s little apartment, eating greasy pizza and drinking mildly expensive wine that Sehun bought.

After that web movie, Oh Sehun became one of the biggest names in South Korea’s movie industry. Junmyeon couldn’t be more proud.

Junmyeon shook his head, coming back from the memory lane. That had been five years ago.

Now, three years in, living together, he learnt to love all of Sehun’s weird habits.

Junmyeon smiled again, cracked his fingers. He was about to write when a loud crashing noise disrupted the silent afternoon in their house. The little bunny they had adopted jumped in his cage, staring at the door that leads to the hallway. Junmyeon stood up in a hurry, scared that Sehun could’ve hurt himself.

When Junmyeon opened the door, Sehun was standing there in the middle of the door frame with a huge smile on his face and a chicken sandwich with pickles on a plate, under his arm was a fresh bottle of water. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile back.

-What is that, Hunnie? –Junmyeon asked, taking the plate from Sehun’s hands.

-It’s a salad, hyung…-Sehun answered in a joking tone.

-Well, that was silly of me to ask –Junmyeon left a kiss on the corner of Sehun’s lips.

-Why not the lips? –Sehun pouted looking at Junmyeon who was taking the plate and the bottle of water to his desk.

-Because you smell like raw cake batter –Junmyeon sat down staring at Sehun.

Sehun was a little taken back, and laughed it off.

-Why would I smell like raw cake batter… - Sehun laughed again, shaking his head.

-You know you can’t eat raw batter, you will get sick –Junmyeon said in a warning tone.

-hyung, I’m not…preparing a cake…why would I? That’s…silly –Sehun lied. He closed the door and walked away.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and giggled. Since Junmyeon’s first birthday they had spent together, Sehun has made it a tradition of baking Junmyeon a cake. For the last three years, since they’ve been living together, Sehun locked himself in the kitchen to bake. He actually had a sign that said “No Junmyeon allowed” on the closed door. So Junmyeon took those afternoons for himself. His birthday was the next day, and Sehun tended to give him the cake when the clock struck twelve. It was a really sweet and cute gesture. Even if the kitchen ended up being a warzone, full of smoke, flour, eggs, cake batter, and probably heart-shaped sprinkles on the floor, he loves it. He loved him.

Sehun always tried to keep it a secret and Junmyeon played along, even if the noises coming from the kitchen, and after probably two plates crashing on the floor, he would still pretend to be surprised. Sehun knew that Junmyeon knew, but the smile full of pride on Sehun’s face when he brings the cake with the lit candles was worth the mess in the kitchen and the loud noises.

After a few minutes of complete chaos in the kitchen, Junmyeon connected his earphones to his phone and played the playlist Sehun had prepared especially for him. There was a knocking that didn’t belong to the song. The little bunny was on his cage, looking at the door. Junmyeon took one of his earphones off and stared at the door. Three knocks.

-Sehun? Come in –Junmyeon said loud enough.

Sehun opened the door with his foot; apparently he had his hands hidden behind his back.

-So, Myeon-ee hyung…-He said in a tone full of innocence- Can I asked you a very simple question?

Junmyeon sighed; he knew where this was going.

\- Sure, baby –Junmyeon answered, trying to ignore the fact that a big blob of cake batter fell to the floor behind Sehun.

\- Let’s say…THEORICALLY –Sehun started his explanation- I’m baking a cake, right. THEORICALLY.

-Yes, Sehun, theorically, and? – Junmyeon licked his lips a bit nervous.

-...And the cake started to grow out off the cake pan. What should I do? –Sehun asked, dancing a little on his feet.

-Well, THEORICALLY, which pan did you use? –Junmyeon asked back in a calm tone. He wasn’t angry, but he didn’t know if the cake batter on the oven bottom could actually catch fire or something.

-Well, the round one –He was about to use his hands to mimic the size but he decided against it- The one you use for the carrot cake…

Junmyeon sighed trying to hide a smile.

-Ok, you, theorically, should bake the cake. Just, keep an eye on the cake to not actually catch on fire or something –Junmyeon smiled with the intention of reassuring Sehun- Then, you should scrap of the cake from the bottom.

-Oh…that’s easy –Sehun did two steps back, successfully avoiding the cake batter blob on the floor- Can you close the door?

After that question, Sehun walked fast back to the kitchen. Junmyeon closed the door and laugh.

-Your dad is crazy, isn’t he? – Junmyeon talked to the little bunny.

The animal just blinked and moved his little nose, as if it was trying to say “Yes”.

After a long shower, Junmyeon decided to spend some time on the couch. He put on his special hoodie, the one with a pouch for his bunny on the front. It was cream colored and had bunny ears on the hood. It was custom design thanks to Sehun’s contacts in the industry. Sehun had gifted that hoodie a year previous for his birthday together with a coupon that stated “One free bunny”, and that’s when they had adopted Cotton. Yeah, it wasn’t a really innovated name, but it fulfilled its purpose.

Junmyeon went back to his study, put the bunny in his pouch, and held the animal.

After a walk to the living room he sat down. The living room was close to the kitchen, so he could actually smell the burnt cake. Not only was the living room smelling like burnt cake, but probably the whole house too. He was zapping from channel to channel when Sehun entered to the living room.

-You weren’t in the study and I got scared…

-Hunnie, why…-Junmyeon laughed, a hand on the remote control and with the other petting the bunny.

-How do I scrape burnt cake from the bottom of the hot oven? –He asked without more explanation- Theorically –He added, just in case.

-Well…theorically, I would say to let the oven cool down first. The mess is already there –Junmyeon answered as he switshed his attention back to the TV again- Don’t worry, theorically, it should come off easily.

Sehun went back to the kitchen whispering the words “let the oven cool down” over and over again.

Junmyeon yawned, TV nowadays was boring AF. So he decided to switch to YouTube.

-Bless this platform-Junmyeon said to the bunny.

After a few minutes he was watching a really nice man making sushi. Would Junmyeon actually think about making sushi anytime soon? Probably not, but it was entertaining. The little bunny was moving in the pouch.

-Hey there, be careful with my tummy –Junmyeon smiled at the pet.

He reached for a baby carrot and gave it to Cotton.

Junmyeon sniffed the air again, that didn’t smell like burn cake at all anymore. It smelled really delicious. Junmyeon smiled proudly as he was really concerned about Sehun’s well-being in the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later and two videos in, Junmyeon was on the edge of his seat. Nice Sushi man was preparing, as his video title said, “The most difficult sushi I’ve ever made!”. He was rolling the sushi when Sehun came in to stand in front of the TV.

-Hyung? –Sehun called him.

Junmyeon paused the video.

-What’s wrong Hun? – Junmyeon asked at the worried face that Sehun had.

-How do I removed a cake from a cake pan that is almost covered with burnt cake batter? –Sehun pouted.

After a brief explanation of what to do in that “theorical” situation, Junmyeon went back to his show.

-Let’s cross out fingers that Dad is going to be ok! –Junmyeon whispered towards his belly where Cotton was comfortably sleeping.

Junmyeon fell asleep, he didn’t know, but a soft voice woke him up.

-Happy birthday to you~ - Sehun sang while holding the cake- Happy birthday to you ~ -Sehun kneeled near Junmyeon- Happy birthday dear Myeon-ee~ Happy birthday to you~~ -Sehun finished singing- Now! Three wishes!

Junmyeon stared at the cake with a smiled, the fire from the candles making his eyes shine even more.

_I wish…_

_To always have Sehun next to me._

_That my family is always healthy and happy._

_That we live a long life together_

And with that he blew out the candles. Sehun turned the lights on.

-Sorry it doesn’t have sprinkles…I –Sehun sighed- I opened the bag and it actually exploded so…

-It’s perfect Sehun. Thank you. –He took the cake into his hands – Let’s eat, ok?

Sehun took two tablespons out of his back pocket

-Attack! -Sehun smiled and gave one spoon to Junmyeon.

The cake was incredibly good, and smelled good too. All Sehun’s cakes started in a disaster but always turned to be the most delicious cakes that Junmyeon ever tasted. They finished half the cake, laughing and talking about how the cake was made.

They spent the night talking, finishing the cake and having a cuddling party.

-I love you, Sehun -Junmyeon whispered, his head on Sehun's back. Today was his day of being the big spoon.

-I love you too, Junmyeon -Sehun answered back. 

After a few  minutes of silence, Junmyeon broke it. 

-It's this cake batter on your hair? 

-Yeah, probably. 

-EW! Go have a bath! -Junmyeon pushed Sehun out of the bed. Sehun was laughing. 

 

The best birthday ever. 


End file.
